


Just For Me

by FrantheAnne



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrantheAnne/pseuds/FrantheAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami gets a wedding invitation to Mako's & Korra's wedding. (AU. Asami and Mako were childhood best friends.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Me

It's difficult to watch your best friend drift away from you.

Those weekly movie nights turn to monthly movie nights, and one day, before you know it, you're complete strangers.

Maybe it was because they had grown up, grown apart, Asami thought, propping her chin on her hand as she gazed blindly out her window.

She let a small smile cross her features as she reminisced, closing her eyes as she ran through the many memories she held dear.

The one time she and Mako had run through the halls of their school, their laughter echoing off the walls as their second grade teacher ran after them, screaming.

Asami didn't remember why she and Mako had gotten into trouble. Only that they used to have the time of their lives when they were little and together.

And then, when Middle School struck, and Mako had to go to another school on the other side of Republic City, they still tried hard to see each other as often as they could.

But as time passed, as the years flew by, Asami felt the string connecting her and her best friend stretching thin, like a single thread of spider's web, stretching, stretching, until one day, it was gone.

Asami hadn't even known that Mako had fallen in love with Korra.

And Asami didn't hate him for falling in love with Korra, no, of course not.

She had been gone from his life for too long to have any sort of claim on him.

But sometimes she wondered.

Maybe, if the circumstances had been different, maybe, if she had tried harder to stay in contact with the mischievous firebender she used to call her best friend, just maybe it would be her wedding invitation that she would have sent out.

 _"_ You are invited to the happy union of Asami and Mako, two friends, two people perfectly matched for each other" they would read, printed on a milky ivory card.

Asami released a wet chuckle.

No, she certainly didn't hate Mako for falling in love with Korra.

She had no right to hate him.

But she couldn't help but wonder.

_Is there anyone out there just for me?_


End file.
